TNA: 3 months of TNA booking with A & B guys
by sitebender
Summary: Everyone likes to play fantasy booker. I start by solidifying 4 top guys and putting them head & shoulders above the rest. 15 minute main events on Impact between A and B guys with the A guys winning then the A guys facing each other at the PPVs.


I have ideas on how TNA can get back to basics. Push 4 guys as your top guys, put them head & shoulders above everyone else. These are your A guys and 1 A guy each week will have a 15 minute main event going over your B guys (this would be good for their 2 week TV tapings). Then at the PPVs have these A guys in matches against each other. Then shuffle the guys around for next month. For variety have 2 C level guys have a 2 on 1 match!

I say 15 minute main events (includes intros) to get wrestling fans who want to watch wrestling… will watch wrestling, because it won't be a 4 minute main event that you can't get invested in. Does anyone really want to see a main event with guys that can have a good match if it only lasts 4 minutes? Its like saying I'm gonna take 2 hours to make you a steak but then after you eat it for 4 minutes I'm taking it away! You can't enjoy the steak. Plus TNA clearly has failed at grabbing people with big expensive names.

These A-B-C level guys are just an example. Like I could say Okada is an A level guy for this example.

**A LEVEL GUYS (people would pay money for these guys and you'd pay money for their merchandise)**

- AJ STYLES (young guy, market him to kids, be your squeaky clean babyface)

- RVD (cool guy the adults can get behind)

- KURT ANGLE (arrogant heel)

- SAMOA JOE (unless he's in the dog house) (unstopable monster)

**B LEVEL GUYS (guys who can go for 15 minutes)**

(if in a year the B guys start selling merch and tickets make them A guys)

- KAZ

- MATT MORGAN (maybe he can go 15 maybe not, if not he goes into C level)

- ABYSS w/ STIENER (with in the crowd brawling he can go 15 minutes)

- BULLY RAY w/ STIENER (with in the crowd brawling he can go 15 minutes)

- BEER MONEY (i didn't say there couldn't be tag matches)

- CHRISTOPHER DANIELS

- ALEX SHELLEY

- JARRETT

**C LEVEL GUYS (used only for variety)**

- STING (sorry he's 50 and shouldn't go 15 minutes) (he should be replaced especially if I'm using him for a C guy)

- CRIMSON

- GUNNER w/ STIENER

- POPE

- KENDRICK

- MEXICAN AMERICA (D level guys that for this purpose they become C level)

- ERIC YOUNG (his stock has fallen)

- ANDERSON (sorry fans, he's very limited and he doesn't brawl in the crowd to hide his stamina, but if you want him in the B level who am I to argue?) (I'd replace him for the money he gets)

**EXTRA CHARACTERS**

- SCOTT STIENER (manager or tag wrestler or I'd replace him with a younger meathead like Rob Terry)

- HULK HOGAN (too big of a paycheck)

- ERIC BISCHOFF (great character, too big of a paycheck)

(I'm only going to focus on the A level guys)

(these examples can be implemented *anytime* and its not based on *now* incase someone is injured)

**IMPACT WEEK 1**

- FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE NO DQ MATCH ANGLE over MORGAN clean at around 15 minutes

- Show kicks off with Angle saying there is a 10 man over the top rope battle royal to determine the #1 contender to his title… Morgan appears and says he's not in the match. Kurt fears him…

- He doesn't fear Morgan! Kurt makes a match with Morgan!.

- If Morgan can't go 15 minutes use tactics like going through an announce table.

- Morgan should use feats of strength, height and leverage. Military presses, standing on Angle, punching through walls, going through gimmicked guard rails!

- MATCH AJ over GUNNER

- Pre match interview about the battle royal with AJ. Gunner interrupts. He wants in that battle royal. AJ says over his dead body. They brawl and it leads to a match.

- #1 CONTENDER 10 MAN BATTLE ROYAL RVD over AJ / JOE / KAZ / ABYSS / SHELLEY / BULLY RAY / BEER MONEY / DANIELS

- AJ & Joe eliminate one another. It comes down to RVD who puts KAZ over the top rope!

- It will be RVD against ANGLE for the TNA TITLE.

- Angle congratulates RVD then clubs him down with the title. That's the closest he'll ever get to the title!

**IMPACT WEEK 2**

- MATCH RVD over KAZ clean at around 15 minutes

- Show kicks off with RVD comes out calls out Angle… but Bischoff appears…

- Bischoff says that match was a little too close last week. He wants to know if it was a fluke… So he makes RVD and KAZ for the title shot!

- Talk about Kaz's life, his wife, Fortune and so on. Talk about how similar RVD and KAZ are. KAZ could be the next RVD but he has to topple the real RVD first!

- He can beat RVD! But doesn't in the end.

- Handshake after the match. Kurt Angle runs in with a chair and the faces get the chair and send him running.

- MATCH JOE over KENDRICK in a non title match

- Joe no longer fits into X-Division weight class.

- Joe is mad that he was eliminated from the battle royal last week...

- He calls out AJ who appears and says if Joe has a problem with it they should have a match at the PPV. Deal!

- Angle is seen in vignettes putting ankle locks on jobbers in a gym. Taking on 4 men and breaking arms and legs with submissions.

- Angle says RVD doesn't want any of this!

**IMPACT WEEK 3**

- MATCH AJ over SHELLEY clean at around 15 minutes

- If Shelley isn't a name yet… make it look like he CAN win. Like this will be an upset. Commentators should talk about what this could mean for Shelley.

- Joe comes out and just circles the ring like a shark looking mean. Shelley throws AJ out for Joe… but Joe never touches AJ with the ref right there.

- Fortune comes out... Joe is just watching the match... Well go watch it elsewhere... AJ gets the win and Joe claps while backing away.

- CHAMPION vs CHAMPION MATCH ANGLE over EY

- RVD is seen watching a monitor in the back. After the match Angle beats down EY. RVD runs out for the save and Kurt leaves.

- MATCH KAZ over HERNANDEZ w/ ANARCHEYA

- MATCH ANDERSON over KENDRICK

**IMPACT WEEK 4**

- MATCH JOE over DANIELS clean at around 15 minutes

- Joe destroys Daniels, but Daniels just won't stay down. Sure Daniels gets some good comebacks and they need to be fiery comebacks so people will believe Daniels CAN WIN! But in the end he doesn't.

- MATCH RVD over POPE by submission

- RVD wants to send a message to Kurt that he can win in any way!

- Kurt is seen in the gym. He's training hard working on his strikes. Kurt says if RVD thought he'd have the striking advantage, he doesn't! Kurt's better with submissions, strikes, takedowns, better conditioned. The only advantage RVD has is age.

- Sit down interviews hyping up RVD against Kurt at the PPV. Interviews with AJ, Daniels, Crimson, Gunner, KAZ, Shelley, Kendrick, Bully Ray, Tennay, Taz, Don West.

- All these guys are asked what it means to them. Who will win, who will be a better champion, who would they prefer to face when they get their title shot?

- Kurt uses the ankle lock, and RVD uses his feet.

- But flip the coin, RVD has strong legs to kick his way out of the ankle lock.

- Joe calls out AJ to have a face to face. AJ comes out alone, Joe is surprised...

- AJ says he's a man that can fight his own fights, he doesn't need Fortune and at the PPV, it will be him and Joe alone!

- MATCH ANDERSON over EY

- MATCH KAZ / DANIELS over MEXICAN AMERICA

**PPV 1**

(I only care about the A-B guys)

- TNA TITLE MATCH ANGLE over RVD

- RVD tries a Van Damninator, but the ref takes away the chair before he's DQed.

- Angle then rolls up RVD for the win!

- MATCH AJ over JOE

- Joe is choking out AJ and Joe ends up getting pinned.

- Joe won't release the hold. So Beer Money run down to help AJ and Joe retreats.

- MATCH KAZ over BULLY RAY

- MATCH DANIELS over SHELLEY

- MATCH ABYSS over MORGAN

- MATCH ANDERSON over STING

- MATCH BEER MONEY over GUNNER / STIENER

**MONTH 1 RANKINGS (wins and losses of A-B guys)**

- ANGLE 3 wins

- AJ 3 wins

- ANDERSON 3 wins (ranking given to set up #1 contender match)

- RVD 3 wins 1 loss

- KAZ 3 win 1 loss

- JOE 2 wins 1 loss

- DANIELS 2 wins 2 loss

- ABYSS 1 win

- BEER MONEY 1 win

- BULLY RAY 1 loss

- SHELLEY 1 win 2 losses

- MORGAN 2 losses

**IMPACT WEEK 1**

- Hogan says KAZ is #1 contender after beating Bully Ray impressively. Next PPV will be Kaz vs Angle for the title.

- Next PPV will be in KAZ's hometown of Los Angeles (unless TNA can't afford it)

- Anderson wonders why KAZ gets the title shot and not him? After all he just beat Sting!

- So Bischoff makes a #1 contender match.

- FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE NO DQ MATCH RVD over BULLY RAY w/ STIENER clean at around 15 minutes

- Match setup... Bischoff says both Bully Ray and RVD lost at the PPV, now here's a chance to redeem themselves

- Stiener is used to setup tables. RVD wins with a Van Damninator that sends Bully Ray through a table.

- Stiener takes swipes at RVD and RVD still beats him up.

- Commentators say RVD is known for that Van Damninator and he always could win matches with it. Could that have won the title match for RVD last night?

- #1 CONTENDER MATCH KAZ over ANDERSON

- Angle runs out after the match and Kaz sends Angle packing.

**IMPACT WEEK 2**

- Angle says he needs competition to prepare himself against KAZ at the PPV.

- He needs to prepare himself by taking on KAZ's running buddy. He calls out Daniels. Then he calls Daniels the weakest link of Fortune.

- Daniels comes out and says there are no weak links in Fortune, they're made from the same metal.

- MATCH ANGLE over DANIELS clean at around 15 minutes

- Daniels gives it a good go, but ultimately has to tap out to the ankle lock.

- Daniels is left in a pool of his own blood.

- After the match Kurt says he sure hopes they're made of the same metal... because Angle will be victorious at the PPV.

- Kurt goes up the ramp and after he leaves, Fortune comes out to help Daniels hobble to the back. Hopefully the fans will give him a standing ovation.

- Vignette with KAZ's life with his wife, in the gym training with Fortune, in the ring sparring.

- Sit down interviews with Fortune hyping KAZ, what kind of guy is he? How are they helping him prepare. They ask KAZ how would the championship change his life?

- When he returns to Los Angeles for the next PPV, the place will erupt.

- MATCH KAZ over POPE

**IMPACT WEEK 3**

- Bischoff gives Joe and AJ the power to pick opponents for each other.

- Joe picks Abyss against AJ for tonight... and Abyss can't be DQed...

- MATCH AJ over ABYSS clean at around 15 minutes

- After the match the camera shows Joe backstage... beating up James Storm! AJ rushes to Joe...

- It was a pretape and Joe ambushes AJ and beats him down and the rest of Fortune run in for the save.

- MATCH KAZ over JARRETT w/ KAREN

- To setup the match... Jarrett calls out Kaz, he wants to test the boy in a match… Jarett isn't confident that Kaz can beat Angle at the PPV. Jarrett says go home to your wife.

- Kaz is so sure that he puts his title shot on the line! Jarrett is overjoyed.

- He's even more surprised when Kaz wins.

- CHAMPION vs CHAMPION MATCH ANGLE over KENDRICK

- Angle does fit into Kendrick's weight division now.

**IMPACT WEEK 4**

- Bischoff comes out and wants AJ's answer... who will AJ chose to face Joe?

- AJ comes out and as he's about to speak, James Storm comes out. He wants Joe! AJ gives him Joe!

- Joe comes out and asks if they need a steel cage match to keep Fortune from interfering to save Storm's skin. AJ says no, Joe asks as a competitor and a man, if he has their word there will be no interference.

- AJ says he has their word there will be no interference from Fortune even when Joe is begging Fortune to pull Storm off of him. Joe laughs.

- MATCH JOE over JAMES STORM clean at around 15 minutes

- Backstage, KAZ is with his wife getting ready for his match with Gunner.

- Stiener bumps into them and flexes for KAZ's wife and wonders if she'd like to be with a real man...

- Backstage brawl between them.

- MATCH supposed to be KAZ vs GUNNER before the match Bischoff appears and says Stiener has been added to the match!

- MATCH KAZ over GUNNER / STIENER

- Abyss / Bully Ray all run out afterward. Kaz gets beat down

- Angle appears at the ramp to watch the carnage.

- Immortal is celebrating their destruction of Kaz. Immortal raise their arms and take a corner to play to the crowd.

- KAZ raises and takes them out one at a time! Angle looks horrified.

- Immortal gets up and KAZ bolts through the crowd! Then celebrates with the fans!

**PPV 2**

(I only care about the A-B guys)

- CAGE MATCH JOE over AJ

- Joe wins then proceeds to make AJ bleed inside the cage. Bloody face and chest.

- Beer Money & Daniels run out and Joe rubs AJ's face in the cage in front of them for a moment of pause.

- Abyss / Bully Ray / Gunner / Stiener come out and beat them down.

- TNA TITLE MATCH ANGLE over KAZ

- This match shouldn't go on last since KAZ loses...

- KAZ can drive a muscle car to the ring to set him apart from everyone else.

- Angle goes over clean then makes sure KAZ can't get up. His wife runs out to save him. Angle spits on him and walks away with his arms raised!

- HANDICAP MATCH RVD over GUNNER / STIENER

- MATCH SHELLEY over DANIELS

- Daniels loses in his own home town…

- MATCH BEER MONEY over BULLY RAY / ABYSS

- MATCH MORGAN over HERNANDEZ w/ ANARCHYA

- MATCH ANDERSON over EY

**MONTH 2 RANKINGS (wins and losses of A-B guys)**

- ANGLE 6 wins

- RVD 5 wins 1 loss

- JOE 4 wins 1 loss

- AJ 4 wins 1 loss

- ANDERSON 4 wins 1 loss (ranking given to set up #1 contender match)

- BEER MONEY 2 wins 1 loss

- KAZ 7 wins 2 losses

- JARRETT 1 win

- ABYSS 1 win 2 losses

- MORGAN 1 win 2 losses

- SHELLEY 1 win 2 losses

- BULLY RAY 3 losses

- DANIELS 2 win 4 loss

**IMPACT WEEK 1**

- Shelley wants a title shot… he's been in the company how many years? He wants a title shot against Kurt Angle. He had a victory at the PPV against Daniels!

- Morgan shows up and says he went over and he's 7' tall….

- Anderson comes out and brags about his big victory against lil Eric Young!

- RVD shows up and says he had a victory over 2 men… that makes him better!

- Bischoff says that they'll have a brief tournament. Shelly against Morgan and RVD against Anderson with the winners meeting next week.

- Backstage interview with Shelley. He talks about this is his big moment. He needs to win this #1 contenders match next week.

- AJ / KAZ are injured and can't make it to the show after the PPV.

- Beer Money and Daniels wants blood! They call out Joe and Immortal.

- FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE NO DQ MATCH JOE / ABYSS / BULLY RAY over BEER MONEY clean at about 15 minutes

- Daniels never shows up… Leaving a 3 on 2 match.

- After the match, the camera finds Daniels bloodied at the hands of Stiener / Gunner.

- MATCH RVD over ANDERSON

- MATCH SHELLEY over MORGAN

- Morgan tosses Shelley around, stands on him, body presses him.

- Shelley works a smart match and takes the big man down.

- It is set up Shelley against RVD for next week. Winner gets a title shot.

**IMPACT WEEK 2**

- #1 CONTENDERS MATCH RVD over SHELLEY clean at around 15 minutes

- Pre match has backstage interviews with Sabin & Shelley saying Shelley is the fresh man, quicker than RVD and its Shelley's time now.

- RVD wins making it ANGLE against RVD at the PPV.

- Fortune wants Joe & Immortal. They get AJ / Beer Money against Joe / Abyss / Bully Ray at the next PPV.

- Daniels / Kaz get Gunner / Stiener at the next PPV.

- Angle vignette... Angle is training hard again. Putting ankle locks on chumps and ducking chair shots and taking the chair shotters down!

- Angle says RVD doesn't know what he's in for! Angle is ready!

- After the vignette... commentators point out none of those guys is RVD!

**IMPACT WEEK 3**

- RVD wants no holds barred TNA title match against Angle. Why? Because the fans want it! They all want to see Rob-Van-Damn kick a chair in Kurt's face and win the title.

- Angle appears and agrees to the match, because he knows even with RVD using chairs, he can beat RVD 1-2-3 without using foreign objects.

- But he ammends the offer... if RVD says yes, that will be his last TNA title shot for a full year. RVD agrees!

- RVD throws a chair at him to set up the Van Daminator… Angle ducks it and rolls out of the ring. Wait until the PPV to see that friends.

- NO DQ STREET FIGHT AJ / BEER MONEY over GUNNER / STIENER / JARRETT w/ KAREN clean at around 15 minutes

- Heels can use every trick in the book. Tables, chairs, pipes, chains, whatever. One of the heels can take a powder to make it through the 15 minutes.

- A match is announced for next week. KAZ against ANGLE for the TNA title!

- Interview with Shelley... he lost the title shot... what's next for him? Back to the X-Division? He proved he can hang with the big guys by beating Morgan.

- Tag match is announced between KAZ / Daniels against Gunner / Stiener for the PPV.

**IMPACT WEEK 4**

- TNA TITLE MATCH ANGLE over KAZ clean at around 15 minutes

- Setup to the match is clips from KAZ's streak last month.

- Fortune is not at ringside. Daniels is worried if this match will weaken KAZ before their PPV tag match against Gunner / Stiener.

- Backstage interview with RVD, will this change his gameplan for the PPV? What if KAZ wins and doesn't want Falls Count Anywhere? Well... we'll cross that bridge if we get to it...

- What about RVD's match with Abyss? Expect it to end the same way as it wil at the PPV... Van Damninator!

- Angle wins via submission with an ankle lock then tells the camera he didn't need any foreign objects to win!

- When KAZ goes backstage, his wife quickly finds him and needs comforting, Gunner / Stiener harassed her while KAZ was in the ring. Daniels is in the background.

- KAZ tells her that they'll learn a lesson at the PPV they can't mess with another man's wife. His wife asks… can I come watch you kick the crap out of them? KAZ agrees.

- Daniels however disagrees! Bringing her to ringside is a liability he doesn't want any responsibility for. KAZ wants her there, Daniels says fine…

- Joe invites AJ to a 1 on 1 fight in the parking lot... leave Fortune behind... They briefly brawl before Abyss / Bully Ray blindside AJ and they beat him down with weapons and injure AJ's arm before Fortune shows up and runs them off!

- Joe says they've made a weak link for the PPV!

- NO DQ MATCH RVD over ABYSS

- RVD wins with a Van Damninator!

**PPV 3**

(I only care about the A-B guys)

- NO DQ TNA TITLE MATCH ANGLE over RVD

- RVD hits the Van Damninator... Angle flies out of the ring! Its not falls count anywhere...

- RVD drags Angle into the ring and counts the 1-2-kickout.

- RVD goes to the top to go for a 5 star frog splash, but before he could Angle pops up, runs to the top and gives a belly-to-belly for the win!

- Before the PPV AJ's forearm is in a hard cast. He says it didn't make him weak... it just gave him a weapon!

- MATCH AJ / BEER MONEY over JOE / ABYSS / BULLY RAY

- AJ only uses the cast as a match after the match is over.

- Brawling outside of the ring with the illegal men. AJ goes over Bully Ray and Joe takes the loss out on Abyss and Bully Ray.

- MATCH GUNNER / STIENER over DANIELS / KAZ

- Kaz has the match won just about…

- Kaz's gets bumped into his wife by Stiener... a place that she shouldn't have been!

- Kaz goes to check on her, and it's bad enough to get stretcher out so KAZ leaves with her ORRRR he carries her out himself!

- Daniels is beaten up and pinned... Daniels was left alone... Alone...

- X-DIVISION TITLE MATCH KENDRICK over SHELLEY

- MATCH MEXICAN AMERICA over MORGAN

- Morgan is only human after all and he succumbs to a tag team beat down

**MONTH 3 RANKINGS (wins and losses of A-B guys)**

- ANGLE 8 wins

- AJ 6 wins 1 loss

- RVD 8 wins 2 losses

- JOE 5 wins 2 losses

- BEER MONEY 4 wins 2 losses

- JARRETT 1 win 1 loss

- KAZ 7 wins 4 losses

- ABYSS 2 wins 4 losses

- SHELLEY 2 wins 4 losses

- DANIELS 2 win 6 losses

- MORGAN 1 win 4 losses

- BULLY RAY 1 win 4 losses


End file.
